1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a connecting mechanism and in particular to a connecting mechanism for a sliding-type electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sliding-type mobile phone or PDA includes a display module 100 and an input module 200 reciprocally movable with respect to each other (as the arrows indicate in FIG. 1), wherein the display module 100 includes a screen 300, and the input module 200 includes a keypad 400.
As shown in FIG. 2A, a flexible circuit board F (FPC) is usually provided to electrically connect a circuit board 101 in the display module 100 with another circuit board 201 in the input module 200. Conventionally, the FPC F is extended from the circuit board 101 through an opening 102 of the display module 100 and another opening 202 of the input module 200 to the circuit board 201.
Referring to FIG. 2B, when the display module 100 slides rightward with respect to the input module 200 to an opened state, the openings 102 and 202 overlap with the FPC F passing therethrough. Since the FPC F is extended along an S-shaped path to connect the display module 100 and the input module 200, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, interference and friction between the FPC F and the casing 103 of the display module 100 (or the keypad 400) are inevitable during sliding, thus contributing to subsequent damage and failure of the FPC F.